


Gutmouth's Little Monsters

by nymphlotus



Category: Gutmouth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphlotus/pseuds/nymphlotus
Summary: A collection of stories from the incredibly talented Instagram artist, Gutmouth. I am in love with her characters, her drawings and just the amazing person she is. I started writing NSFW stories for her months ago and desperately would like to share them. I hope to write more stories for her and her lovely fans.
Kudos: 3





	1. Warning

I can not stress this enough. 

I will say this a thousands times to make sure people understand. 

I write the characters as they are. I get the personality down as well as I possibly can. If the character is disturbing the story will be as well. I do not change anything about the character. Please, read at your own risk. I will beg the entire time. If you feel even slightly uncomfortable, please, please walk away. 

These stories will include:  
Graphic Violence  
Graphic Sex   
Violent Sex   
Dark Themes  
Strong Language  
Non-Con  
Drug Use

These stories are not meant to idolized any of these behaviors. They are for the enjoyment of the reader to learn more about the character. Anything that you read should never be performed or even considered performing. These stories are created for entertainment and for the curious. 

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


	2. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auger goes window shopping for his next victim. The married woman he finds believes if she consents he will let her live. But she doesn't know just how deranged this man really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know Auger is a menophile. A man who is obsessed with a woman's menstrual cycle. He also has a severe fixation with blood. This story is not for the squeamish. 
> 
> The first story I ever wrote for Gutmouth.

This story was written. October 15, 2019.

Stalking usually wasn’t his thing. If he wanted something he would just go get it. It was tiring and almost degrading to him. This is what 12 year olds did to get off and here he was. Standing in the bushes peeking through someone's window. He tried to ignore the growing ignorance as he watched his next victim. The last one was fun but she was a screamer. Gave him a massive headache and on top of that her cunt was loose. Even for him. The situation overall just put him in a bad mood. He just wanted to take his frustration out. 

Rubbing the back of his head he watched the young lady strip before him. She was cute. Her body was attractive. She was fit but her thighs were thick. Her skin was a creamy white and long brown hair pooled down her back. A look of disgust was plastered on her face. Tilting his head, he stepped closer to the window. The woman was holding her panties, a large blood stain covered the crotch. A smirk spread across his face, this is what he needed. 

Looking at the window in front of him he made his plan. It was a basic two story house in a clean neighborhood. Her husband was gone and she was home alone. He knew in this particular neighborhood had a watch program. Instead of having their own home surveillance, they had weirdos walking through the streets. Idiots. Slipping his fingers in the window, he inched it up with ease. Heat pooled from the window and hit against his cold skin. Looking back up at the woman he froze in his place. 

Holy fuck.

The blonde haired lady sat on the floor, her legs spread wide, with a glass dildo pumping inside herself. He felt himself growl at the sight before him. His cock was rock hard as he watched her fuck herself. A puddle of blood was forming beneath her but she was relentless. Her pace was hard and fast. Her thighs twitched and she ground her hips into her own thrust. A look of frustration covered her face and he instantly realized the problem. 

It wasn’t hard enough. 

A crooked grin covered his face as he slipped through the window. The woman stopped dead in her tracks. Fear filled her eyes, her thighs slammed shut but she didn’t bother covering herself. It was as if she had been caught trying to steal. Humming his little tune, he clicked the windows to lock them. Walking across the decently sized bathroom, he also locked the door. 

The bathroom was steaming hot. The bathtub she was leaning against was filling with water. It smelled like lavender but he could also smell the blood coming from her. The woman herself was shocked with fear. She didn’t move, speak, nothing. He could see she was grinding against her toy, clearly she didn’t finish. 

Now standing in front of her, he looked down at the woman. She was tiny. If he was lucky 5’3” and maybe 120 pounds? Her lips were plump. Perfect for sucking cock. 

“Need some help baby?”

She didn’t say anything. 

Getting down on the floor, he sat in front of her. His arms easily wrapped around her legs and in an instant she was on her back with her legs spread for him. Her small hands dug into his arm but he paid little attention. His own hands easily found the glass toy deep inside her. 

“Poor baby can’t do anything by herself.” He clicked his tongue. A deep blush spread across her face as she tried to think of her situation. Her thought process was cut short as she felt him fondle with the toy. At first he gave her a long slow thrust. Mainly so he could watch the blood leaving her aching cunt. His eyes practically rolled back as the hot liquid poured into his lap. Without even noticing he moved the toy at a heavenly pace. It was fast and hard. It made her legs twitch and her brain turn to mush. The man himself just wanted to see more blood. He wanted to feel it pour into his lap. It was as if she wasn’t even there. Small hands wrapped around his wrist. His eyes left her bloody core to trail up her body. He doesn’t remember the last time his victim enjoyed themselves as much as he did. 

Taking out her toy, he ran his fingers over her opening. His fingers were stained a dark red, nearly black. He was losing control of himself again. His victim caught her breath and tried to recover. She knew he wasn’t done and she didn’t want him to be. 

“What’s y-..your name?” Her voice was small. He could barely hear it over the water running. 

“Auger.” His dark eyes looked into her fearful ones. 

“O-Olivia.” 

He clicked his tongue and looked down at himself. His tight black jeans were stained with her blood. Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it to the side. He could feel her eyes on him. Running his hands over her thighs, he watched the blood rub against her legs. The lovely streaks made his mouth water. Her skin was soft against his. And she was so small. He was at least three times her size. 

Suddenly the small girl pounced on him. She crawled in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her naked body pressed against his bare chest. Her soft lips pressed into his. Soft and sweet. It was as if they had done this hundreds of times. Auger didn’t stay stunned for long. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. His kisses were rough and bruising. It was more like kissing a starving animal. But Olivia didn’t back down. Her nails dug into his back as Auger just got rougher. 

Picking Olivia up, he sat her on top of the counter. She ran her fingers along his abs as he pulled his cock out. Her lip was busted and swollen as Aug wrapped his hand around her throat. He pushed her head back and watched as her small cunt took him. His eyes rolled back and his grip on her neck only became tighter. Her face felt hot and the room began to spin. But all she could feel was him stretching her. It was heavenly. He didn’t give her any time to adjust. His hips were brutal and unforgiving. 

He wanted to break her. 

Olivia couldn’t make a sound. She had never felt anything like this before. Her legs shook and she spread them wide for him. A puddle of blood was beginning to form underneath her. She could feel the hot substance splashing against her thighs. Aug loosen his grip on her neck only to thrust even harder into her core. Moans flew out of her mouth like nothing. She moved her hips with his joining his thrust. 

Auger tangled his hand in her hair, yanking her head back he smashed his lips against hers. The taste of blood filled his mouth. The sound of skin on skin filled the room. Her back hit against the large mirror, leaving a crack. Her skin began to bruise. The feeling of hot water ran over his boots. The bathtub had begun to overflow. But neither of them paid any mind. 

Pulling a knife out of his pocket he dug the sharp blade in her thigh. She screamed in pain and he quickly covered her mouth. He watched the deep cut spill out more and more blood, rushing over her thigh and between her legs. He pressed her into the broken mirror as he picked up his thrust again. 

“What’s wrong baby girl? Got more than you bargained for?” 

He ran his hand over the large cut, gathering the blood in his hands. He smeared it across her body as he angled his hips and took what he wanted. Her eyes were now filled with complete fear. Her body was in nothing but pain. She closed her eyes and prayed to God it would be over soon. 

The sound of him laughing gave her chills. Taking his knife once again he dug the blade into her chest. It wasn’t nearly as deep as before. But blood spilled down her breast. This time he let her scream. The sound pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself inside her. Pulling himself out, he threw her on her knees. She laid still and began to cry. 

“Awww Olivia.” He picked her up by her hair. “Don’t cry baby. Just put my cock in your mouth and you’ll feel better.” 

He pulled harder onto her hair until she was on her knees before him. He shoved his cock in her mouth and forced it down her throat. 

“If you even think of biting me, I will personally make sure you have a brutal death.”   
Tears ran down her cheeks as she bobbed her head on his member. She didn’t want to die. Maybe if she pleased him he would let her go. Aug sighed, finally feeling all his stress just go away. He had his cock down someone's throat and he was covered in blood. He was a simple man after all. She didn’t stop until his cock was sucked clean. She stayed on her knees below him unsure of what was going to happen. 

“Olivia!” A man screamed and began to bang on the door. “Olivia! Open the fucking door!” 

Aug looked down at her and gave her a menacing look. She took that as a sign to be quiet. He popped his neck and opened the door. His chest was covered in blood and his cock was out for the world to see.

“Can I help you sir?” He tilted his head at the man. 

Shock spread over his face as he took in the sight before him. His wife was torn to pieces and this man was standing in front of him. To everyone's surprise the man turned around and ran down the hall. He didn’t make it to steps before Auger shot him in the back of his head. 

“Olivia, we need to talk about your taste in men. He just left your fine ass here with a serial killer!” Aug gushed and used his lady voice. 

Olivia screamed and cried as everything fell apart around her. Now crying hysterically she backed away until her back hit the wall. The large window was now above her head. Quickly she tried to push the window up, but the damn thing was locked. The cut on her thigh prevented her from walking, anytime she moved it only made more blood run out. Aug slowly began to walk towards her. She hit her hands against the window and screamed for help. 

Auger grabbed her by the jaw and made her look at him. Everything went silent. He was showing her mercy. Or so she thought. Putting the gun between her teeth he pushed the loaded weapon into her mouth. 

“Oh man I should have done this before.” He fussed at himself as he pulled the trigger.


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auger finishes a kill and carries out his daily life when an unexpected visitor arrives to pester him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very graphic chapter. Heavy sex, descriptions of death and manipulation. The most accurate chapter yet of Auger. 
> 
> This chapter is also very long.

This story was written on April 19th, 2020. 

Blood splattered on the wall as he finished the last one. His hands were soaked in the crimson liquid and so were the bright pink sheets under him. He caught his breath as he looked down at the mess he had created. Black bruises ran down her neck. She had a black eye and her nose was bleeding. Her mouth was open and more blood was spilling out. The knife he ran across her throat was shining in the dark room. Silence filled the house. He pulled himself off the dead women and began texting on his phone. 

‘Poor cunt didn’t stand a chance.’ He grinned as the image uploaded to his stories. He watched the series of photos and videos. From the point he broke into her house, to where he killed her and all over again. He could feel his cock starting to get hard again as he relived his crime. Walking down the hall he found the shower. As much as he loved the feeling of thick blood on his skin, it was sticky when it dried. That same feeling washed over him again as he reached for his mask. He hated this part, he always did. But he left his showering mask back at the place he called home. An empty house where he killed the owners. All of his masks were there and he forgot to bring more. This particular mask was not made for water. It would ruin once it got wet. He tried a new base for making his mask and this one was not good. Closing his eyes he took a moment to compose himself. The feeling of disgust was surfacing in his chest. Pulling the white mask off his face he saw his hands were shaking. 

Everything around him was more clear. The blood on his hands seemed a brighter shade of crimson and the baby pink bathroom almost felt cozy. He stepped into the shower and hurriedly washed himself. He was going to smell of cherry blossoms and womens shampoo. The blood stained water ran down his legs and over his muscles. A deep scratch ran along his forearm where she had fought him. She was strong in the beginning but once he shoved his cock in her she stopped. Another large grin spread across his face as he remembered. It always seemed that way. They fight and scream like hellcats but the minute he touches that cunt, they just give up. 

Putting his mask back where it belongs, he walked through the house naked. He was always starving after a kill. Candy of all kinds filled most of the cabinets. The freezer was stalked with toaster strudel and waffles. It was as if he was in a child's house. Finally he found a frozen pizza at the bottom of the freezer. Throwing it in the oven he laid himself out on the couch. His phone blowing up from all his fans. 

‘Such a good kill.’

‘Stupid girl. Screaming for help won’t save you from him.’

‘God I wish you could fuck me like that daddy. ;)))))’ 

‘Is that cock real?????’

‘Sick side effects bro. Are you like a film producer or something?’

After eating an entire pizza and finding some sort of juice in the fridge, he found himself in the guest bedroom. It was the only room in the house that wasn’t a shade of pink. He mingled with more fans and even sent proof of his cock. He never understood why people always told him it was fake. It was just his dick and it was on his body. Nothing he could do about it. Taking off his white mask he slipped on the black ski mask he found. It was in the closet of her bedroom along with various types of bondage. He was confused as to why there was a dog bowl in the kitchen. He can’t judge now can he? The black cloth felt good on his skin. It wasn’t too tight and it was the only way he could sleep. He ran his fingers over the knife under his pillow. The last thing he wanted was to wake up with a man sitting on his dick again. At first he was feeling it but after they started hitting him, he was annoyed. 

His eyelids felt heavy as he relaxed into the sheets. The only sound he could hear was the ticking of the clock. The smell of cherry blossoms lulled him to sleep. He was never a man who had dreams. Not even sex dreams. It was as if his brain never had any goals or expectations. The only dream he ever had was of his father. In that dream his father finally told him how proud he was of his son. He even smiled at him and called him his own. When he woke up the next morning he had a feeling in his chest. He hated that feeling so much he went on a 5 day spree.

Suddenly his sense spiked and he began to stir. He wasn’t alone. His hair began to stand up and his fingers started to tingle. Something soft was sitting on his chest. Like a cat. It was light and it felt smooth against his skin. His hands moved down his body as he tried to push the weight off him. But his hands ran over soft legs and rested on someone's hips. Opening his eyes he saw a woman on his chest. 

“Jesus? Is that you?” His voice was heavy and laced with sleep. 

She had a cheshire like grin, her small hands ran down his chest as she leaned over his body. Her heavy breast pressed against his chest as her fingers ran over his lips. 

“Hi Auger.” 

Hearing his name he was fully awake. Green snake eyes looked down at him. In the back of his brain he knew she was not human. Her small fingers ran over his mask as his hands found her hips. 

“Hello….lady.” His hands dug into her skin as he sat up. He tried to push her off but she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Okay then.” 

Long blonde hair ran down her back. A black bra was pressed into his chest and a fat ass was in his lap. It was at that very moment he realized something was wrong here. A tight coil like thing was wrapped around his stomach. Looking down he saw a black tail. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what the fuck it was. 

“Oh. You are just full of surprises.” He heard himself say. He managed to get his finger under it and pull it away from his body. Despite his annoyance she wrapped it around his arm. Her cunt was pressed against his bare cock. He could feel she was soaked through. His dark eyes looked at her blankly. He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hands up her back to her bra. The sound of ripping filled the room as he threw the shredded fabric to the ground. 

“Hey that was my favorite bra.” She huffed.

“Then don’t wear it around me.” He was immediately drawn to her chest. He never understood why big titties always got his attention but they did. They fit into his hands perfectly and they were so soft. He jiggled them in his hand and did it over and over again. He could feel the mood drop as he began to make sounds with his mouth. 

“Boing. Boing.” He bounced them in his hands. The tops of her breast hitting her chin. 

“You’re the big scary killer that is tormenting the human race?” She had that tone in her voice. Like ‘are you serious?’. 

“You think you’ve made a mistake?” He grinned at her. 

She crawled out his lap and stood before him. “There is no way you are him.” 

He pulled himself out of bed and towered over the woman. He walked out of the room and down the hall, her trailing after him. She was so much smaller than him. It was comical. He could feel her wondering eyes looking up and down his form. More than likely staring at the countless scars that ran across his skin. His feet stopped outside the door to..her room. 

“I’ll be out here when you’re ready to cry.” Fuck he hoped she would. 

“You do know I am a succubus right? I kill humans.”

“Uh huh.”

“So this is like nothing to me.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them sat there for a moment. 

“This is ridiculous.” She crossed her arms. 

“And my dick is getting soft. Go on sweetheart, amuse the serial killer.”

He watched as her tail wrapped around her thigh, she carefully walked into the dark room. Looking back at him every now and then. He took his time admiring her body. She was maybe 5’5”. If she was lucky. She had a curvy build and the fattest ass he had seen in a while. No wonder she was a succubus. You could only find a woman like that in your dreams. He couldn’t see her anymore as she became lost in the dark room. He caught the quiet gasp she made. She stood next to the body which felt like forever to him. Just as he was growing bored of the situation she came out. Her arms were covering her chest. The look of fear was in her eyes but she was trying to hide it. 

He leaned down to her level and whispered in her ear, “Still want to crawl on top of the scary serial killer?”

Before she could say a word his fingers were wrapped around her throat. Her voice caught as he slammed her into the wall next to the frame. Small fingers wrapped around his hand as he lifted her off her feet. Her face began to heat up as he spread her legs to stand between them. 

“Come on doll. You wouldn't get yourself in a situation you couldn’t handle right?” He let go of her right before she passed out. Her body was now limp in his arms and her head fell to his chest as she took in deep breaths. 

“You fucking son of a bitch.” He slapped her in an instant. Her head shot to the side as the loud smack echoed in the house. He dug his fingers into her jaw and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain. He carried her back to the guest bedroom and threw her on the bed. She kicked herself away from him until her back hit the headboard. 

“You would think a succubus would be a little tougher huh?”

“Succubus only has power over the humans with souls.” Her voice was laced with frustration. 

He laughed out loud as he realized what her plan was. “Oh sweetheart. You poor stupid thing. I’m not fucking human.”

“The soul fuels our power and makes us stronger beings. If I had the soul of the infamous serial killer fixing the overpopulation, I would have a chance at being Queen. I’m not stupid it was a great idea.” She gave him a nasty glare. It still hadn’t hit her yet that she was powerless here. 

He clicked his tongue, his dick was harder than ever and he was tired of the situation. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed. She screamed at him. Kicking her legs and trying to hit him with her tiny hands. He held her down with ease, slipping a finger in the band of her underwear he began to tear them off. That was when he noticed the soaking mess that was between her legs. She was so slick it was running down her thighs. He made women wet, of course. It just typically wasn’t cum that was making them wet. The minute she was naked, she lost her shit. She fought him harder and harder. Sharp nails dug into his arms, cutting him much deeper than what he was used to. He actually squinted in pain. The feeling made him roll his eyes. Putting his hand around her throat again, he shoved her into the mattress. His grip was tight, he watched fear pool into her vibrant green eyes.

“Do you know what I do to little girls who don’t sit still?”

She whimpered but refused to answer his question. He brought his hand back and gave her another harsh slap. She whimpered. “N-no.” 

“I tie them up and force them to be still. Do you want me to tie you up baby girl?” His fingers were starting to leave dark bruises on her neck. It made his cock twitch. 

“No. No.” Her answer came out fast and panicked. Something about this man having full control scared her. 

“Then be good and maybe you’ll be able to walk.” That was a lie. 

He let go of her throat and moved back down her body. This time she spread her legs for him. His eyebrow raised as he noticed the mess had only spread. She was a masochist. This was going to be more fun than he thought. He ran his long fingers across her cunt. One finger at a time, making sure to press against her clit so she would squirm. Her face heated up and her eyes closed tightly as he toyed with her. He put his finger at her hole and she grabbed his arm. 

“No-no. You can’t. You can’t go there.” She gripped him tightly. He pressed against the hole, slowly sliding a finger in. “Please no. I am a virgin.”

“Wait what?”

“When we steal the souls of humans we are only playing with their minds. We aren’t actually sleeping with them. It’s part of their dream. My kind stays a virgin until we find a more powerful being to serve. The minute we give ourselves to a higher being we serve them until we die.” She explained quickly. He could tell she was fighting herself. She wanted this more than anything. I bet watching a man get off to the thought of sleeping with you a thousand times makes you pretty desperate. 

“So you’re telling me….this..” He pressed against her opening. “Has never had anything inside of it?” 

Her eyes shut tightly. “N-never.” 

He slipped a finger inside of her. The tight creamy walls of her cunt squeezing the life out of him. 

“Oops, sorry doll. My finger slipped.” 

Her back arched and her hips bucked against his hand. Fingering was something he never did. It was foreplay. It was supposed to make them ready for him but they never were. Even when he was a teenager he never did foreplay. It was just pointless to him. But this time was different. 

His pace was fast and brutal. Her mouth was open and tears were in her eyes. The sound of her wet cunt filled the room. Her legs shook and she squirmed on his fingers. He had never seen a woman so weak before. Her tail wrapped tightly around his arm as he brought her to an orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and she covered her mouth. He slowed down his pace watching as she soaked the sheets under her. His fingers were dripping from her juices as he leaned over her. 

Her clouded eyes looked up at him. He brought his fingers to her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. He grinned as she sucked on his fingers. Her eyes never looked away from him. She let go of his fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Before he could say anything she was pressing her lips into his. He was completely shocked. Why was she kissing him? What was this fuckery? Taking a hold of her hands he pulled them above her head but kissed her back anyway. She whined against him as he bit her lip. Her small body grinding against him. 

He pulled away to give her another slap. “Don’t kiss me.” He said sternly. 

She squirmed from the hit and shut her mouth. So many feelings were going through his mind. Women were in pain from what he did to them. Why was this one kissing him and begging for more? He shook his head and focused on his needs. Grabbing her leg he pulled it over his shoulder. His heavy cock now at her entrance. Her eyes were clouded with want. She moved her tail from his arm to wrap it around his chest. It squeezed him so tight. He ran his tip along her cunt. Always making sure to tap against that clit. The way she squirmed when he did that made his brain cloudy. 

“This is going to hurt so I know you’ll love it.” He pressed into her opening and forced himself in. It was so ungodly tight it was almost painful for him. He stopped when his cock was fully inside her. He pulled out just a little and blood began to pour from her opening. He got a wide grin on his face. He has always wanted to pop someone's cherry. He closed his eyes and had to sit still for just a moment. The sight of blood only made him want to create more. But she was so tight it was hard for him to move. He heard small whines from under him. Those green eyes looked up into him, a hand was on her breast she was begging him for more. Gritting his teeth he began to move. His fat cock was covered in blood and cum. A mix he had always loved. He pulled her leg higher on his shoulder and started his pace. 

Her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back. One hand fondled her breast as the other tore into the bed sheets. He was unforgiving as always. Fucking her with little mercy. The sound of skin on skin filled the room. His own fingers tore into her skin. He loved watching her cunt take him. It was his hole to fuck. Her moans filled his ears. A sound he never got to hear. He stopped to grab a fistfull of her hair. 

“On your knees. Now.” He didn’t even recognize his own voice.

She obeyed his every word and hurriedly got on her hands and knees. He shoved his cock back inside her and they both let out a moan. With one hand pulling her hair the other went to her throat. Her ass bounced as he thrusted into her. In this position he could hear every moan she let out. The tail wrapped around his chest squeezed him tighter and tighter. He could feel she was close. The bed frame slammed against the wall, he was sure the neighbors could hear it.

“Are you going to cum on a killer? What kind of whore gets off on that?” He whispered in her ear. Her eyes rolled back and her legs began to shake. The feeling of her cumming on him drove him insane. He let go of her throat and shoved her face down into the mattress. He held her face down as he pulled his cock all the way out and slammed it back. He could feel something wet and hot running down his leg. He thrust inside, draining his cock. Not letting a drop get out. He stilled above her. The sound of her breathing told him she was still alive. How? He had no fucking clue.

Auger looked down at the small woman. A strange feeling was washing over him. It perplexed his usually cold demeanor. His brain was going a mile a minute. The exhaustion was taking over. He could feel that tingle of power in the back of his brain. Daddy had been watching. Why would he care about a succubus? Suddenly his arms gave out, he collapsed on the bed next to the woman. He tried to fight off the drowsiness that suddenly consumed him but everything went black.


End file.
